My Pet, My Favorite Pet
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: As Illidan lies broken and defeated in the snows of Ice Crown, Arthas decides that he'd like something to play with. Warning, mature content. Companion piece with fates and roles reversed to follow.


My pet, My Favorite Pet

Illidan lay still in the snow, the savage winds of Ice Crown whipping his long onyx hair about his head. He didn't dare twitch a muscle, not while Arthas ; with Frostmourne in hand was looming over him.

_Not like this, not like this, please, after 10,000 years alive, not like this. _

He couldn't stop that terrifying circle of thoughts, all he could do was try his utmost, call on his thousands of years of hunting to play dead better than he ever had. He slowed his breathing to the point that his mind slogged along from lack of oxygen, even still begging not to be killed. His heart rate plummeted and his body felt like it was turning to stone.

Illidan's desperate ruse would have fooled even the demons he once hunted, let alone another living mortal. Arthas however could smell life, follow its stench. And Illidan reeked. The air around him was saturated with the sent of coppery blood, putrid elven flesh, sulfurous fel energy, and the indescribable stink of life.

Arthas was in no hurry and was more than happy to let Illidan stew in his fear and pain while he pondered on what to with the rouge demon hunter.

The arrogance of this creature was astounding, but he did have least a small reason to be so. Illidan wasn't a complete fool, and not only had he rallied that rag tag band of elves into a threatening force but he himself was not to be taken lightly on the field of battle.

Arthas and Frostmourne had only just beaten him and those Blades of Azzinoth. Arthas's steely eyes roamed over the half-elf lying frozen in the snow, small drifts starting to climb over him. He cocked his head as a very strange observation came to him. Elves, no matter how corrupted, always managed to be some how enticing.

Though mutated Illidan's body was still well proportioned, chiseled, pleasing, particularly his hair. Wisps of black silky strands played in the wind; twining around his long feral elf ears and new horns.

Arthas's memories briefly flitted back to his time in Dalaran, and his 'experiments' with a few of the high elf apprentices.

"I know your alive Illidan, I know you hear me."

Arthas paused a moment and let new terror sink into Illidan.

"Now stay."

He tromped off towards the top of Ice Crown Citadel. Long after he stopped hearing the death knight's metal boots crunching over snow and ice Illidan still lay perfectly still. Finally his lifted his head and felt the wind sting his face.

_Stay? STAY? He tells me to stay? For what? What else could he possibly do?_

He let his face sink back into the snow. He should get up, he should run, fly, anything. He was alive, and Arthas was busy ascending Ice Crown. The Illidan of a single hour ago would have done so, more than that he might have flown to the top and surprise Arthas, and destroy the Frozen Throne.

But he didn't want to move. With the death knight gone the fear ebbed away but it was replaced with heavy fatigue. All he wanted to was stay were he was, channel his magic to his wounds and aching muscles, and regain a drop of strength.

Something in him still screamed to run, but went unheeded. Illidan drew on his fel energy and began to close his wounds. He felt some relief as the pain of cuts and stabs left him. He lifted his head again and looked at Ice Crown. How long would it take a human like Arthas to climb that thing?

_Maybe, just long enough for me to heal and run. _

He doubled his efforts and drew on more fel power. His injuries, internal and external were almost gone. He started stretch his limbs a little and get his wings ready for a frantic flight. They began to unfurl and gave one experimental flap. The wind was more than enough to pick him up.

He opened his wings completely and let them catch the strong winds, and he felt his body being wrenched up off the snow.

But before he could lift his head to the cloudy skies a huge, heavy foot came down right in between his wings. Illidan was smashed back into the snow, and felt those feelings of near freedom crushed with him.

"I said stay."

Illidan's eyes shot open. That voice wasn't quite Arthas's, it sounded like two voices in one, dripping with malice and darkness colder than the ice and snow. Slowly, Illidan lifted his head and craned his neck and saw Arthas, now wearing the iron crown of the Lich King, his white hair flying out underneath it, his eyes now glowing blue and unnatural like the gem set in the forehead of the crown.

"What for?" Illidan growled. His terror of Arthas's new form lessened some by anger.

"What's the point of having a pet if your let it run away?" Arthas's said with a vicious smile.

Now Illidan was truly afraid.

_Pet? What is he going to do with me?_

A small force of undead soldiers came up behind their king.

"Put him in chains, and take him into the Citadel. I want those wings of his clipped, and his claws. But also make sure," he fixed his gaze on Illidan's fel green eyes, "that he can not bring any harm to himself."

With that the Lich King removed his foot from the demon hunter's back and walked back into Ice Crown, while the undead clapped Illidan in irons and dragged him into the bowels of the Citadel.

Illidan clenched his jaw and drew upon his fel magic again as he sat in a small cell with chains on his wrists and ankles and dark greenish blood dripping from the large cuts in his wings. The undead had sliced triangular pieces out the membranes, not completely stripping his wings but certainly rendering them useless.

They had also cut and filed his claws, and even gone so far as to take any edge off his hooves, and sawn the end off his horns.

Illidan was at a loss, he couldn't think of any logical reason Arthas would let him live, let alone keep in Ice Crown. His stomach started doing sickening flips while he tried to think of what the new Lich King was planning. Torture no doubt, that would explain why Arthas had made sure he could neither fight nor fly.

Illidan lifted his head and gazed towards the tiny shaft of light that filtered down from the gap that passed as a window. It was only half a foot wide but still barred. Seeing light come into this forsaken place briefly made him wonder what had happened to Kael'thas and Vash. He hoped they at least had escaped with their lives, and had seen enough sense to never come back.

A tiny, sardonic smile crossed his face. Those two had saved him from his imprisonment beneath Nordrassil, now he was once again trapped, this time beneath the fortress of the Lich King.

"From one prison to another. What a fate."

"You don't even know the half of it yet."

Illidan turned around to face the door of his cell. There stood Arthas, now no longer wearing his iron crown, but his eyes still had that unnerving blue glow. Though blind Illidan could clearly see it, along with the pulses of necromantic magic that flowed through him and this entire place. Too Illidan's fel fire eyes it was like seeing everything only in an eerie blue glow.

"Off to the torture chambers then, king of death?" he asked sarcastically.

"Depends how you look at it." Arthas's voice sounded malicious but also a little playful.

The half elf felt his stomach drop at those words. Four undead minions enter the cell and detached his chains from the walls, and used them to lead him out. He also felt the presence of a lich behind him. Even more security, Arthas certainly felt he posed at least some threat.

The small escort led him through seemingly endless halls, with Arthas and his lich just behind them. The whole place stank of death, old and new, along with the bitter scents of metal and half rotted wood. Corridor after corridor, stairwell after stairwell, he wondered where they could possibly be taking him, they had long since by passed any torture chambers or holding cells. Finally the undead stopped, and he was shoved into a room, his chains thrown onto the floor.

He heard Arthas step in after him, and the mighty iron doors swing shut and lock. Illidan surveyed his surrounding as best he could. From the flow of magic he could see his was in a large, vaulted room somewhere high in the Citadel, but there were no windows. He could only see the walls though and assumed the room was empty.

He took a few careful steps forward, trailing chains behind him.

His hoof bumped into something and almost made him trip. He reached out tentatively and found a bed, of sorts. More like some round steel platform covered in dozens of furs.

_Wait a minute? A bed? Oh, no. No, he wouldn't do that, he's dead for Elune's sake._

Illidan's ears twitched as Arthas walked up behind him.

"Finally figured it out, eh?"

Illidan snarled. He slowly turned around and stood to his full height, easily eclipsing the 'human'. Arthas was consumed by his looming shadow, and to see this creature staring them down with those demon eyes would have caused any other quake in their boots. He wasn't like other beings anymore though.

"So, I nearly gut you and you decide to keep me as a pet? A very poor choice if ever there was one."

Illidan was trying to frighten him, to gain an upper hand and end this, but Arthas found it to be amusing. The corners of his mouth twisted into an evil and gleeful smile.

"Thank you." He lifted his hand hit Illidan squarely in the center of his chest, his unnatural strength sending the demon hunter hurdling onto the bed.

"For making this so very entertaining so far."

Illidan's chains rattled as he fell back, and continued to clink and clash and he struggled to get back up. As he sat up Arthas placed a hand on his head and threw him back again. Illidan grunted as his landed right on the joints of his wings. Despite the pain and the fact that he was just going to get pushed back again, he tried to get back up.

This time however he felt Arthas fasten a new bond around his neck, then used the chain connected to it to pull their faces close.

"I'd tell you not to fight, but I'm not sure about that. I just don't think it would be right if your first taming was a dull one."

Illidan snarled once again and growled. He felt Arthas rub a leather encased thumb over his clenched teeth.

"My my, how did they miss those. Those fangs of yours are rather nasty. I'll tolerate them for now but they'll have to be ground down later."

If possible this made Illidan even angrier, and quick as a flash he opened his jaws and bit down on Arthas's finger as hard as he could. Arthas gave no reaction, no moan, no grunt, and though he could taste the flesh Illidan noticed that no blood flowed to the wound.

He kept his grip though, and Arthas hand to use his other hand to pry his mouth open and get his fingers free. Once free did not address the wound instead he grabbed the chain around Illidan' s neck and walked around the circular bed, and fastened the other end to the wall directly behind the half elf.

As he did so the chain ran out of slack and Illidan was pulled down onto the furs. As Arthas returned to his spot in front of him Illidan scooted back so he room to move and breath. He was half convinced Arthas was going to use the other chains to continue tying him down.

Instead he felt a key slid into each cuff and all the other bonds removed.

"I told you," said Arthas, "I want this to be interesting."

Illidan felt fear wash over him again but he did everything to hide it. He fixed a menacing glare the beacon of necromantic energy he knew was the Lich King and sat curled up, his legs shielding his abdomen and his clipped wings wrapped around the entirety of his body.

Arthas chuckled darkly and slowly reached past the protective wings, then swatted his face. It was hardly an exertion of strength but it was enough to make Illidan topple over, breaking his guarding posture. Before he could even begin to pick himself up though, he felt Arthas's body crawling over his own. He tried to use his wing as a barrier but Arthas easily pushed it aside.

Arthas grabbed his chin and forcefully wrenched it aside to expose his neck. He slowly lowered his mouth to the burning hot flesh and bit him roughly. Illidan ground his teeth as he felt that ice cold mouth gnaw at his neck. Arthas tasted him, running his tongue over the taut skin. Illidan's taste was odd, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, like something between salty sweat and musty earth, and something else. It honestly reminded him of those slightly rancid vegetable cakes that some people in Dalaran had liked to eat. He wondered for a moment if all that fel magic had an effect on how this half elf tasted.

Finally he brought his mouth away from Illidan's skin, leaving a large mark to grow on his neck. Illidan lifted a hand to his neck and grimaced as he felt slick saliva there. Suddenly he heard the rustle of cloth and the clicking to armor being removed and froze.

He did not allow himself to tremble as he continued listening to Arthas shed his armor. He wondered how this would go, how much Arthas was worried about Illidan lashing out and how much protection he would keep. He had considered the demon hunter threatening enough to have an escort take him to this room.

The sounds stopped and Illidan's keen ears picked up the sound of Arthas moving over the furs towards him. It sound like there was only bare skin moving over the bed, and this was confirmed by the feel of Arthas's bare, frozen chest against his shoulder.

Illidan suppressed shivers and shudders alike as he felt more of Arthas's ice cold body come in contact with his own. The he felt something nudging the back of his thigh and visibly flinched.

_He's aroused, but he shouldn't be able to…he's DEAD!_

"You like that, my little pet?"

Illidan snarled and his eyes literally blazed.

"You are not alive. You are a thing, a creature."

"A monster?" said Arthas, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed Illidan's shoulder and forced him to lie on his back.

"It can be argued that you are just as monstrous as me."

"My heart still beats," Illidan hissed, "My veins still flow with blood, I still draw breath. You…"

Arthas ignored his words and only lazily trailed his fingers up and down Illidan's torso, half heartedly wondering if it would illicit a response.

"You elves are secretly quite a amorous race. I always wondered how far back this; openness stretched."

He leaned in so close to Illidan's face that his nose nearly brushed the half elf's.

"How many have you lain with over the millennia? How many times did you give into your most instinctual urges?"

Illidan felt so very sick as Arthas said this, as he ran his icy finger over his skin, tracing the lines of his muscles and his fel green tattoos. He wished with all his might that the marks Sargeras himself gave him might somehow react to the Lich King's presence and strike this abomination that the legion created down.

Nothing happened much beyond the crackle as these frighteningly similar magic's reacted to each other.

"Perhaps a precursor to our own potent chemical reaction?" Arthas said playfully.

"The only thing that could possibly for tell is how I'm going to destroy you." Illidan growled.

Arthas rolled his eyes.

"Enough, I'm done taking this slow."

He reared up and stuck his fingers beneath Illidan's belt, and with one tug shredded the already thread bare garment. He ran his hand down Illidan's thigh and the half-elf felt that first invading finger. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to separate himself from what was happening.

_He wants me to scream and beg, he wants me to lash out and weep. No, I'll take this, I'll ignore it. I won't give him the satisfaction of my horror. _

Illidan bit back every sound of pain and focused his thoughts to something else while Arthas added another finger.

_Remember what you sensed when he brought you to the room. Figure out where you are in the Citadel._

Arthas began scissoring his fingers, stretching him, preparing him.

_We climbed three flights of stairs, two hundred steps each. It only took one flight to get back to ground level. That places you somewhere in the middle of the Citadel._

Arthas sneered as he saw all emotion drain from Illidan's face. He did not want the man to be able to ignore this.

_There's no air flow now, but there was a slight breeze in the corridor, from the scent I'd say it was coming from the southeast, from the Dragonblight. _

Arthas added yet another finger and though Illidan's legs tensed some his face remained blank and stony.

_Gaps open to the South, halfway up the structure, yes, I think I can…Ah!_

"AH!"

Arthas had finally found a sweet spot within Illidan, and his body reacted instantly first tensing even more, then relaxing. Illidan's instincts were awakened with that sudden shock of pleasure and he quickly became aroused. Arthas chuckled as he watched the demon hunter change from a frigid piece of ass to a writhing, moaning, delightful concubine.

_No, no, no, no, no, must concentrate! Must ignore him, I can not take pleasure in this. _

He inhaled sharply and tried clam his thoughts, but Arthas simply pressed on that bundle of nerves again, this time even harder. Illidan's hips bucked and lifted off the furs. He could feel pressure building in his groin and could barely contain his moans as Arthas continued to rub that sweet spot.

Arthas delighted in watching Illidan's wanton reactions, and soon removed his fingers, giving the half-elf a few seconds respite as he moved himself into position.

_You HAVE to ignore him, or you'll lose!_

Arthas thrust into him and Illidan felt like he was being taken by an icicle rather than another man. Arthas grunted; though extreme temperature caused him no discomfort he could still clearly feel it, and coupling with Illidan felt like coupling with the mouth of a volcano.

Arthas started to move and Illidan felt him running over that same spot, the chill of his flesh producing an odd but intoxicating sensation. He gnawed his lip, drawing blood as he futilely struggled to make not a sound. Arthas chuckled again and he could feel it reverberate through the dead man's chest. Arthas's cold arms were wrapped around his torso now, locking him in place. Illidan couldn't hold back the sounds of his pleasure but he was forcing himself to keep his arms down, to not hold this man as he took him.

Arthas started moving faster, the friction making him feel like he was thawing out.

_Oug, what a lovely image. Thawed Lich King fucking me. _

He gritted his teeth and stayed locked in position, that unpleasant thought had helped to quiet his moaning. Arthas sneered as his pet began tuning him out again, and re-angled himself and pushed harder.

"Oh!"

Illidan's back arched and his breathing intensified. Arthas smiled and quickened his pace trying to wash away the hunter's last thoughts of freedom with this act. Illidan's logical and reasoned mind was getting heavily fogged with all this pleasure crackling up and down his body.

He turned his head and pressed a hand against it, doing anything but putting his arms around Arthas. Such an action would be the ultimate acknowledgment of defeat. Of he did that he might as well just curl up at Arthas's feet beneath the Frozen Throne, fetch him adventurer's bones, and happily present his ass whenever Arthas so pleased.

Arthas watched Illidan's tiniest changes in expression intently. Even with perspiration tricking from his brow, and mindless sexual pleasure written all over his face Arthas could still see some hints of a rebellious iron will beneath it.

He reached a little lower on Illidan back and ran his fingernails over the sensitive, borderline ticklish nerves there. The light but sharp touch caused Illidan's hips to buck involuntarily, and his own movement let Arthas slip a little deeper. Arthas kept running his nails over his skin, forcing them to move in rhythm.

As good as this felt, as much as his mucles ached and screamed to move up and hold his partner, Illidan channeled all the free will he had left into keeping them stiff. He dug his clipped nails into the furs and clenched them in his talon like fists.

If at all possible Arthas's movements became faster, he was quickly coming up on his climax. Not much time left to get this half-demon to surrender to him.

"Be a good pet now," he whispered in icy tones, "and show your Master how much you love him."

Arthas then bite his neck again, right against his jaw. Illidan could feel his long, wispy white hair brushing his neck and shoulders. He was wondering when it would end, when would Arthas finally be sated. It felt like he'd been fucking him for an eternity.

_Just do it and get it over with. Who cares? Who can see? One little gesture of weakness. _

Illidan quashed that one last moniker of pride and let one arm slowly reach up and cling to Arthas's bare, cold shoulders. Arthas lifted his head and smirked, it only took a few more thrusts before he released, and his new concubine was not far behind him.

Illidan lay beneath him panted, exhausted, and in a considerable amount of pain. He knew it would be a simple matter to heal himself physically, but mentally…

Arthas was still smirking when he finally climbed off his pet and donned his armor once again. Illidan turned on his side and lay motionless on the furs, surrounded by a few tattered remnants of his clothes.

"Don't worry pet, you'll have some new ones soon. It just won't do if you freeze to death before I can play with you again."

Illidan listened as he left the room laughing, his steel boots clinking heavily against the stone and metal floors. He waited until he heard the doors slam shut again, then lifted his head. His fel fire eyes blazed beneath his blindfold, and his green tattoos swirled and pulsed with angry energy.

"You want a pet, dead man? Fine. Play with me, keep me close, keep me alive. No king rules forever, and you'll find out soon enough why I was locked under a giant tree for then thousand years. You'll find out what happens to pet's masters when the pet sees them lose their strength."


End file.
